headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Ellie Myers
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = | continuity = Cursed | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | known relatives = | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Cursed (2005) | actor = Christina Ricci }} Ellie Myers in a twenty year old college student living in Los Angeles with her younger brother Jimmy Myers and works for the media in Hollywood. She is one of the main protagonists in Cursed. Being Cursed After her usual day at work one night on a full moon, Ellie makes a visit to her boyfriend Jake Taylor who owns a wax museum in Hollywood and has an aparent appitude for Werewolves. Jake shows her a silver cane prop that was used a werewolf movie as a tribute to classic horror. Ellie later goes to pick up her brother Jimmy from the amusement park at a local pier. On the ride home, Ellie and Jimmy discuss general things before they are spun off the road by an animal that ran across the road. As Ellie swerves the car out of the way, they crash into another car which is driven off the road. Ellie and Jimmy check on the driver of the crashed car, Becky Morton (who was earlier warned she would suffer a terrible fate). Jimmy and Ellie trie to help her out of the smokeing wreck but just as they do so, they are dragged from the vehical and attacked by a large and mostly unseen wolf like cerature. Becky is torn to peice's and Ellie and Jimmy barley escape with thier lives. During Lycanthropy Shortly after the attack, police start to ask questions to the siblings. Ellie cliams not to have seen anything and Jimmy ask's about wolf attacks in Los Angeles. The police simply conclude that the attack came from a cougar or a bear. At thier house Ellie and notices Jimmy's emotionless attitude about thier attack and later has an disturbing borderline erotic dream about Jake. The next morning Jimmy starts beliving that a werewolf that attacked them and naturally Ellie doesn't belive him, dispite thier wolfish triats such as eating raw bacon and Elli catching a fly in her hand. On her work day she mets up with a publicist and her friend somewhat eccentric friend Joanie who hears she is dating Jake Taylor and takes interest. Later, Ellie is annoyed when Jimmy still insist's that a werewolf bit them, Ellie takes a fact into acount of silver burning werewolves and she touch's a seemingly silver picture fram and doesn't get burned. However Ellie encounters a gypsy named Zela. Zela tells Ellie that she is indeed cursed and Ellie finds it hard to ignore. Ellie starts becomeing convinced when Jimmy burns himself on a silver cake surver and discover that the picture frame was only stainless steel. After Ellie leaves in her car, one of her friends and roommates Jenny Tate is chased by a werewolf and she is attacked and killed by him in the elevator much to Ellie's bad news. Search for a cure After Ellie is conviced, Jimmy learns that a possible cure for werewolves involve killing a sire werewolf. This coincides with the dog temporarly becomeing a beastly werewolf like cerature after biting Jimmy's hand. Ellie meanwhile visits Jake. This all happens on a night with a full moon. Ellie is met up with Jimmy and Bo, a former bully of Jimmy's that has realized his homosexual feelings for Jimmy. They encounter Jake who reveals he is a werewolf himself but doesn't claim to be thier sire. This case was seemingly proven when a large werewolf suddenly attacks going on a rampage throughout the wax museum and even a house of mirrors. The other werewolf is revealed to be Joanie who had a one night stand with Jake and would later kill any other girl Jake dated. Jake and Bo are knocked out during the stand off and Jimmy and Ellie continue fighting Joanie in the wax museum. During the fight Joanie gains the uper hand and nearly overpowers them both. Ellie picks up a silver cane head and shoves it into Joanie's mouth, burning her. The police rush in and Joanie flees. Jimmy blindly tells the police that the attacking animal was a werewolf and Ellie goes along with him. Ellie tells the unbeliving officers the description of Joanie's human form and the werewolf returns giving them the finger. The police gun Joanie down and shoot her in the head as she gets up. Ellie and Jimmy recover Bo but Jake has dissapeared. Later after returning to thier house, which was still torn up from thier dog. They encounter Jake who reveals that he was indeed the werewolf that attacked them, and that he still wants to be with Ellie and that he intends on killing Jimmy in order to have her cliaming there can be only one alpha. Another fight esue's and Jake nearly overpowers them as he has control over the beast. Ellie starts to transform but she manages to impale Jake with the cake sruver and decapitate him with a shovel, killing Jake and freeing her and Jimmy from the curse. Jimmy meets up with Brooke and Bo while Ellie cleans the house alone when she is haunted by the death of her friend Jenny. Triva * Ellie is portrayed by Christina Ricci. Coincidentally one of the artifacts in the museum was an Iron Maiden that was used in another film with Ricci, The Addams Family. Category:Characters with biographies